Let Me Hear
by Hyaku . Kokoro
Summary: [Risa x Satoshi] Risa Harada, now seventeen years old is having a bad relationship, so she does one thing, run away. What happens when someone saves her from this bad relationship? [One Shot ]


_Let Me Hear_  
**_One-shot_**

**Disclaimer :**  
I do not own D.N.Angel or any of the characters in D.N.Angel.  
**Warnings :**  
I don't think there are any warnings… Just probably a kiss or two that is all.  
**Pairings :**  
Risa x Satoshi  
**Summary :**  
Risa x Satoshi Risa Harada, now seventeen years old is having a bad relationship, so she does one thing, run away. What happens when someone saves her from this bad relationship?  
**Dedication :**  
Just to you Shadow-chan! Your Birthday and Christmas present.

**Author's Note :**

_Italic is for thoughts_  
"Quotation Marks are for speaking"

I wrote this as a double present. I know it is past your Birthday and Christmas, but ya. What else is there to say? This is a one-shot, my first D.N.Angel fanfiction. Did I miss anything? Uh… Nope! So R & R!

* * *

Love, it felt so worthless right now. The man that she was currently in love with was wasting his life away, drinking to hide the fact that he worthless, since his sister's death about two years ago, he began such a mess. Not knowing the difference of up and down, left to right, and water to land. He was just a complete mess. He had told her that his life was not worth anything and she should just give up on him. And so after two years, she finally lost all hope on him, but that wasn't case for him. He had been drinking once again, like he did every night, and when she had told him she was leaving him, he got angry and now she was on the run from a raving lunatic. This wasn't like she had expected from having a relationship with someone. Though she wondered how she could stay with him those two years, but not she realized how, she loved the man. But now what she saw what he was doing to himself, she lost her love to him. 

Her feet clashed with the wet pavement. It was December, and it was coming close to the that time of year where the old fat jolly man, Santa Claus came and gave all the little children presents. Risa knew it was all a lie, but she still liked to believe in fairy tales like that.. After all, Dark was like one of those fairy tales, but real. But now wasn't the time she should be thinking about the past, she was on the run. Only an half an hour before this she had told him that she was breaking up with him, and he was furious. He was drinking again, and she could smell it all over her him too. So now she was being chased. Her brown hair followed her as she ran down the quiet streets, but they weren't so quiet as she wanted them to be... Two pairs of foot steps. One belonging to hers, and the other to ex. Then the sound of his voice calling her name almost made her want to shudder.

"RISA!"

Looking behind her, she could see his shadow around a turning corner. No! He was catching up! For once she wished she was like her sister Riku, athletic. Returning her gaze to in front of her she had to think of somewhere to run. If she went home, she might get her parents and sister in danger. For he knew where she lived, and what he could when he was drunk was scary. Risa had always told her parents that she helping him with his alcohol problem. She was, but it wasn't working, now she had finally lost hope in the male. Closing her eyes for a split second, she then opened them, letting a few tears rolled down her cheeks. All that time, wasted now. But there was one place she could go an probably loose him, since running was not her best thing, and he was catching up. The Winter Carnival. Tonight was the last night, and the carnival was always the best on the last night with lots of people too.

Looking toward an ally way, she decided she would take a short cut, hoping that she would loose him. The dark ally sort of scared her. It was dark, duh! But there hardly any light for her too see where she was going. It would probably be her luck and crash into a garbage can. No, she couldn't like that. She had to think positive. The echoing of her foot steps against the walls, didn't scary her, but when she had heard another pair, she quicken her pace once again. Taking a glance back, she saw standing in the opening of the ally way a man. When he called out her name, she just covered her ears and continued to run down the ally way. Once removing her hands from her ears, she could here the heavy steps of her ex-boyfriend. What was worse was that she knew he was catching up to her, and quickly. If he really wanted to catch her that bad he would've done so already, but no, he was toying with her. Like a game of cat and mouse.

Turning a corner, she saw the lights that lit up the sky from the Carnival. They seemed so wonderful, but she was only half way there. The opening for the ally way was just meters away, and she knew she would be safe for a while she hoped. Though the lights didn't stop her from running. Everyone few seconds she looked behind her hoping that he wasn't following her, the only thing she could hear was heart beat. It was loud, it showed just how afraid she was, but then again she was running a lot which she normally didn't do. Risa broke from the mouth of the ally and kept running as if a swarm of bug where after her. A turn of her head once more she realized he wasn't following anymore.

Her feet slowly came to a stop and she looked at the darkness of the ally that she had come from. Nobody was there anymore, maybe he had given up. Waiting for a minutes she decided to wait if anyone came out of the ally.. And nothing. He was gone! He was finally gone. The brunette nearly jumped for joy. Risa was finally rid of her now ex-boyfriend, a smile crossed her lips. Looking up now she noticed it was snowing. How perfect! The snow gave that enchanting feeling. As nobody was around, she twirled around as the medium size flakes drift away from the heavens and to the ground. The teenager gave a small laugh as she was twirling about. Then her thought of it being perfect, she found herself disagreeing with her previous thought. It would've been perfect if she could spend it with someone, but she couldn't have everything. Now stopping from spinning anymore she walked down the side walk with a little bounce in her step.

Blinded as a bat, she couldn't see the shadow that lurked behind too the side. She was just to happy at the moment. In the moment the shadow was gone. "Risa, Risa, Risa, your to blind to see that I am still after you…" whispered a masculine voice. Within disappearing into the shadows he began to run behind the stores to capture his prey. It was long before he had caught up with.

"Almost perfect," Risa whispered into the air. Her breath visible for a few seconds then it disappeared into the night.

Now the happiness that was once in her seemed to have disappeared, she just wished everything would've work out between her now ex-boyfriend. She didn't want to be lonely for the rest of her life. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on him.. "What the hell am I thinking.. He is a alcoholic! I've tired helping him numbers of times but he gets too drunk to remember what I was talking about," she told herself. She was better off without him. Though some guilt crept throughout the pit of her stomach. No, it was his own decision that kept drinking, that was right forget.. "Forget about him entirely," she murmured.

"Forget about who?" said someone, as a arm snaked around Risa's waist.

Risa of course gasp in surprise. "But how-"

"Now now Risa, hush," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Without a doubt Risa began to struggle. "No! Let go! Let go!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would here. Her small hands began to try and pry off the hand that had snaked around her waist.

From her struggling all that was received was a tighter hold. A small yelp escaped her lips as her struggling didn't die down, she wasn't going to give up yet. "No! I don't want to go back with you!" she yelled again. A hand clasped around her mouth to stop her from screaming, and soon she felt her body unwilling being pulled into the ally way that he had appeared from. The young tried everything she could from being pulled deeper into the ally way. Now the brunette bite his hand so that he would draw it away in pain, and he did. "Let go!" she screamed, and again the hand clasped over her mouth. Tears seemed to be coming down the sides of her cheeks. Either landing on the ground, on herself or on her ex.

Of course he had felt tear drops on his arm, but did not care. Though he was drunk he wasn't singing like a merry idiot or stumbling, he had full control of his body, but not his mind. "Now you are going to come with me."

"No.." she said, against his hand as her struggling had soon come to a stop. The arm around her waist was already tight and it hurt. A lot.. Just like the ache in heart.

"That is it Risa, you are too weak to do anything, just a helpless little child," he whispered.

Eyes shut tight as she hoped someone would hear her pleas from earlier. The arm around her waist was what supported her up, but also forced her to be dragged farther into the ally. The lamp post that was across the street from the ally seemed to disappear as the two went further and further into the ally. What was going to happen? She didn't want to think about it, she'd rather be dead that have this scum who she use to love touching her. She'd rather have Dark holding her like this, telling her it was alright.. But Dark was gone. 'Someone please.. I beg of you help me… please…'

It was long before Risa's prayers were answered. A hand had tightly griped her ex's shoulder. The young girl had looked up to see who it was, but was unable too because of the darkness that she was surrounded in. Who had come to save her? Who had heard her pleas to be save from this person that she once loved. It wasn't till she was roughly pushed to the ground, had she stopped to thinking about who her saviour was. Pain set in as she had cut the side of her leg on a sharp piece of glass or metal. "Itai.." she muttered softly, as she tired to block out the pain, and watched what her ex might do to the person who attempted to save her.. That was right, he was an athlete, he was meant to endure pain. Scurrying over to the wall, she pressed her back against the wall, and slowly stood up, watching her ex become much angry at the sudden action of the other male.

"What is it punk?!" he spat at the male.

"She said for you to let go of her," the mysterious male replied calmly.

"Now I have so just leave us be!"

"No. She also said she didn't want to go back with you, clearly it states you were trying to kidnap her and force her into doing something she didn't want to do."

"Stay out of it!" Risa's ex replied with hatred coating his tongue.

"I see no reason why I shouldn't stay out of it, she is a person I know," he said just as calmly as before, now looking into the eyes of the now angered male.

The boy's calm voice seemed to anger the somewhat bigger male. Though he couldn't see the other male's feature he saw his figure, his eyes had become adjusted to the darkness so some features on the male that disrupted Risa and himself. Risa's ex-boyfriend, quickly glanced to Risa would hadn't really moved from where she was when he had thrown her down to deal with this punk. "You're really in for it punk," he growled. It wasn't long after he had spoke, when he had became infuriated at this guy's cool demeanour, that was when he threw the first punch.

As the balled fisted came flying at the mysterious male, he just simply opened up his hand, opened it up as if he was going to catch some. Evidently he did. The fist that was thrown at him. Before the other male could draw back his fist he quickly and closed his fingers and began to tightly squeeze the fist into his own hand. Though there was the resistance of the other male trying to bring back his balled up hand, the mysterious male didn't let go, instead the male punished the male that had thrown Risa to the side like a rag doll. Slowly, he began to twist his arm to the side, as if he was going to break it. The mystery man knew that this was going to be painful, for the other male, but seeing from what Risa wanted out of, it seemed he had cause the now young lady a lot of pain.

"Damn it, let go!" yelled the male, whose arm welled with immense pain. In attempt to let the other male let go of his hand, he aimed for another punch towards his stomach. The fist balled in seconds, and then raced like freight train towards the stomach, but it was stopped short by a hand. In a matter of seconds his other hand was quickly closed his fingers around it like and began to squeezing like a boa constrictor. Now in his other arm and hand he began to feel immense pain also. What was this guy? A god or something? Impossible there was nobody with that kind of strength. Not even he had it.

To end this guy's pain and suffering he quickly ended this. He let go of the one hand that had been aimed for his stomach and then his free hand grasped on to the arm of the hand which he continued twisting. Giving it a twist with his now reinforced arm he quickly broke the guy's arm.

"ARGH!"

The male's arm was now broken.

The adolescent with broken arm, looked up. Seeing the male who broke his arm's features much better. He had short hair of course, and but was unsure what colour of course it was dark out. Also he couldn't see the colour of his eyes, but what he could see was eyes full of determination. Clutching his arm in pain, he glanced to Risa who watched in horror as everything took place. He knew he should leave now and that was what he was going to do. He couldn't take Risa back with his arm like this. Looking back up to the now towering male he just glared, it wasn't long before he sprinted past the male who just still seemed looked at the place where he had just crouched on the ground holding his broken arm.

Risa looked to the male that remained. Who was he? Why did he save her? And how did he know her? Of course his voice seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Eyes continue to stare at his figure who still looked at where he ex-boyfriend was once crouching on the ground. When his eyes finally looked up to hers she looked away almost embarrassed. After all those year she still needed saving from someone stronger than she, it wasn't too bad she wasn't like her sister. Then she would needed to be save all the time. Looking to the ground, she felt somewhat scared still, she had no idea who this guy was and she feared that he could be worse than he ex.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, as calm as ever.

No reply.

Jumping at the sound of his, she knew she couldn't hide how scared she was. Even though she might have recognized his voice, she found that her trusting side was on the low side right now.. Oh, that was right. She was injured, but yet she had forgotten all about the red liquid that was coming out of a cut. As she watched the male take a step forward she felt her legs take a step backwards. As he attempted to get closer to her, she began to move a way. There was lots of pain in her leg, but she ignored it she still fear for her own life. Almost falling backwards over a garbage can, her hand had quickly reached out and grabbed the wall for support. Over the years her reflexes had gotten better, much better than before.

The male that had been two or three meters away was just two feet away, holding out his hand to help her. The brunette looked up to him, he had blue locks of hair, she just seemed to stare at him and not take his hand. Those blue locks? Where had she seen them? If it was someone she knew, then it must've been a long time ago. Eyes now averted to his hand, unsure to accept it or t o reject it. Still holding onto the wall, her hand began to grow sore because of the rough texture of the wall. In the end she did take it. She felt that she trusted him enough, but in a way she felt as if he was a complete stranger. Reaching out with her free hand she grasped the hand that was stuck out for her.

With a quick pull, the male pulled Risa up. Though her hair had gotten longer since he had last seen her, then again that was what? Three years ago. Then again a lot of things seemed to have changed. Though silence between them didn't change. Looking down at her, she still didn't seem to realize who he was. What did it matter, he just happened to be passing by. Looking down to her leg now, he slowly moved down to take a look at the cut she had obtain during that fall. It didn't seem to deep, he could probably just put a piece of cloth on it and it would stop sooner or later. Other than his shirt there was really no other piece of thing around here that was clean enough to wrap around the wound. Fingers gripping on the on one side of his shirt he gave a good pull and the bottom of his shirt seemed to rip pretty easy. He noticed that he had ripped maybe a little to much, but what did it matter? He was planning on throwing the shirt into the garbage anyway. He would clean up the wound some more but he didn't have anything to clean it up with, sure he was prepared, but not that prepared.

Tying the cloth around Risa's leg he looked at the job he had done and seemed to sigh mentally. Though he had a graduated high school at the age of eight, and obtain a college degree at the age of thirteen he wasn't no doctor. Still hunched over, looking at the wound he had secretly hoped the bleeding would stop.

"Who are you?" Risa asked, her voice still a little shaky.

Silence.

More silence.

"Hiwatari Satoshi," he finally replied.

"Hiwatari-kun?!" Risa exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since well, that time with Dark and such." That was right it had been so long since she had last seen him. It felt like ten years but really it was only a couple of years ago.

"Yes, indeed it has been long," he said, now standing up straight, looking down at Risa. "Will you be alright going home?" Satoshi was one to get straight to the point.

"I don't know…" she whispered. She had no idea if her ex-boyfriend was planning on going to attack her again. She just didn't know with him anymore.

"I'll walk you home then," he said as calmly as ever. He began to walk toward the exit of the ally, before he stopped and looked back at her with his blue eyes. Was something the matter? Something certainly did seem wrong.

There was no question asked if she was alright or not, but she could read his facial expression. "It's just I wanted to go to the winter carnival before it leaves tomorrow, but if you got-"

"It's okay. I'll take you there, just in case that other guy shows up to finish off what he had started."

Risa's face lit up, but really couldn't be seen in the darkness. She was somewhat glad that she was able to go with someone other than the air right next to her. Quickly walking forward she reached Satoshi's side, pain came and gone with each step of her wounded leg, but she made an effort not to show any pain. "Thank you, Hiwatari-kun."

"It's not a problem," he replied.

The silence between them felt eerie, even for Satoshi it felt eerie. Wouldn't she be asking a thousand questions like she'd normally be or had she changed that much over the course of three years? Though he doubted anyone could stay the same for so long. Before she had though of her as a selfish brat, always thinking about herself and not others, but she changed probably. Even when Dark and Krad had been sealed away he felt that she had changed a lot since the first time of Dark's appearance. Besides the foot steps of there own, Satoshi had heard a couple across the street talking how good the carnival was. Of course Satoshi wasn't one to go to these things, but if he had to he had to. Then again maybe it would make her feel better. The blue haired male noticed she was looking to the ground the whole time and was fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Eyes glanced from her hands playing with the hem of her shirt to her face.

Stuffing hands into his pockets, he looked forward now, eyes kept upon the carnival that seemed a long ways ahead, but the lights acted as a beckon light. Like the ones in light houses. Mentally he sighed at the distance from their position to where the carnival was. The silence really felt eerie. He knew he had to talk about something, sure he didn't have that malicious angel inside of him, but he still didn't want anyone to get hurt.. After those years he still felt that way. The teenaged boy continued on without a word escaping his lips.

"So Hiwatari-kun.. How have things been?" Risa finally spoke up.

Satoshi didn't bother to look at her, even though he knew it would be polite if he did. "Okay, I guess," he said without any emotion.

'Still like he was in middle school,' she thought mentally giving a goofy smile.

"Yourself?" he asked, before she could reply.

Risa's eyes just looked at the ground, almost in a saddening way. "Well, life has been all over the place lately. One minute I'm on top of the world, next I'm in the sewers. I just wish everything would be okay for once. And not for a day or two, for like a few months," she said, now with a smile on her face.

Satoshi watched her. "So being in the sewers was because of that male?" he asked, trying not to pry.

Silence and no reply.

Risa opened her mouth, but was cut off by Satoshi. "I'm sorry, I just assumed," he said, turning his head to look at the other side of street.

The brunette looked up at him, but she couldn't look straight at his face because he had it turned. Her head now looked back at the ground in front of her. Silence covered the area like fog, the only that really was able to be heard was the soft tapping of their feet against the cement. The younger Harada twin had gotten the feeling that Satoshi was developing some sort of feelings for her, but then again she had been wrong about a lot of things in life. Though she wasn't sure if her heart was going to be able to handle someone else yet, but then again she wasn't sure that her heart had really loved that male that she use to say she loved. Maybe it was all fake, the feelings, the smiles, the gifts, everything. Maybe it was just all fake. A sort of happy side had jumped into her body, but no real expression came to her face. Though she wondered why she put up him in the first place.. Probably because she did care about him, but not in the way she thought she did. Now she mentally sighed at her stupidity.

As they walked, but not talked, the carnival came closer and closer till they were at the front gate. Risa moved her hand toward her purse to pay for the both of them, but her hand was stopped by Satoshi's hand grabbing her wrist gently.

"I'll pay for us."

"But-"

"I'll pay," he said simply, but sternly.

He let go of her wrist and then his hand went to the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet. It didn't really bother him that he had to pay. Actually he was getting tired of looking into his wallet and always having it full. Though the price to get in wouldn't make the money any less, but he shouldn't say anything because what if he needed that money later on? Then he would screwed if he didn't have money. Since now he was no longer in the grasps of his stepfather he had his own apartment and his own job. He pulled out the amount of money that he needed to get the both of them in, and then placed his wallet back into his back pocket.

He gave the money to the lady that was taking money and began to walk forward. The carnival was busy at this time. Of course it was the last day, so he had heard from Risa. He looked toward as if asking her what she would like to do first. Though that didn't seem to be the case with Risa, she was kept saying amazing for some reason. But soon the reason became clear as day to Satoshi it was all the lights that were around. That was why she kept saying amazing. Suddenly he felt a jerk of his arm, and felt Risa pulling his arm.

"This way Hiwatari-kun!" she said excitedly.

Satoshi just complied as he let the female pull him to a games booth. Darts? His calm eyes looked at the balloons on the wall just waiting to be hit by a dart.

Risa had quick placed some money on the table and got three darts. She was going to attempt to win something, though she'd probably win one of those really cheap prizes. Picking up a dart she aimed. A with a quick flick of her wrist she let go of the dart and it fly straight ahead to a balloon and she it! The second time she didn't have as much luck, she missed but just by an inch. And the third time she hit another balloon with a dart. Unfortunately for her she had won a small stuffed animal, though she had hoped for one of thos bigger ones that were hanging from the ceiling of the booth. The brown haired girl looked down at the small stuffed animal and it wasn't till someone slapped down about ten dollars worth of darts.

Risa followed the hand up and her eyes meet with Satoshi's. What was he doing? Looking to the bigger male behind the booth he took the money and gave him the darts.

"Hiwatari-kun... What are you doing?" she said with some hesitancy.

"I am going to win a big stuffed animal," he said as if he could see into the future.

The big male behind the counter laughed. "Ha! Good luck kid," he said with a smirk a cross his unshaved face.

"I don't need luck."

His hand grasped around the darts that lay on the table, he picked up them and with his other hand he picked one dart out of the handful of darts. Waiting for the heavy man behind the counter to move out of the way. He had the other darts in his hand ready to be thrown after he had thrown the first one. Quickly he took aim, and without another second his wrist flicked forward and he hit the a balloon. Then the hand that had fired the dart quickly went and picked up another dart and then flicked it at another balloon. Again, and again, he did this till he had no more darts. Being a part of the Hikari family had its quirks. Satoshi looked to the balloons that he had popped with the pointed darts. He looked to the heavy man that seemed to be petrified.

"I told you I don't need luck," Satoshi said with a serious tone.

"Sugoi!" Risa shouted, she had broke the silence between the heavy man and Satoshi.

"I believe that I got a big stuffed animal," Satoshi said, still dead serious.

"Ah, yes, go ahead and picked one.." the big man said, still rather unsure how a kid could have such aim.

Satoshi looked to Risa in her brown eyes. He saw a red a blush come across her face, but he didn't make any notion towards that. "Pick one," he simply said.

"A-ah yes Hiwatari-kun," she said, turning her face away from his. Looking up at the giant stuffed animals Risa stepped back to see them better. There was a cute dog one, but the cat one looked cute too. This was so hard. In the corner of her eye cute dragon one caught her attention. It wasn't those ones that looked really scary, but one that was suppose to be cute and made into a plushie. The moment was magical so what not the stuffed animal be a magical creature. "That one!" Risa exclaimed, her hand shooting forward to point at the stuffed dragon plushie.

The heavy man when to grab a stick so that he'd be able to get down the plushie. Once the plushie was down he had given it to the blue haired male who was called Hiwatari. "Here," he said plainly, as if he was still upset how a teenager had gotten a giant stuffed animal so easily.

"Thank you," Satoshi said, holding the dragon plushie under his left arm, and taking Risa's hand with right hand.

"That was so amazing Hiwatari-kun!" Risa exclaimed.

"You don't have to keep calling me 'Hiwatari-kun', Satoshi will be fine," he said to her, looking at her attempting to give a smile. It didn't work out to well, but at least he tried.

"Ah, okay Hiwa- Satoshi," she said catching herself.

"What next?" Satoshi said, looking around at the few rides that were there and the decorated booths.

Risa looked around. What next? Hmm.. There were many things she wanted to do, but the one thing she wanted to do was ride the Giant Ferries Wheel. "This way," she simply said, guiding him through the crowd she took him through. Risa hurried along the path that she knew from year to year that lead to the Ferries Wheel. The giant wheel was her favourite part of the whole winter carnvail. She had always rushed her their parents when she was young to take her to the giant wheel, but they had always said wait till dark. The wait was well worth it. The lights were amazing and hopefully she would be able to show Satoshi this.

Satoshi just let her guide him. He looked around to try and figure out an idea to where they were going. It wasn't too long before he had saw the giant wheel. Was that where she was taking him? The Ferries Wheel what was so special about that? Though he had learned to be cold because of his once altar ego, he was learning to feel some other emotion other than shunning everyone away. Though he still felt sympatric toward Risa. He had a well enough idea who was just trying to take her in the dark ally, and do who knows what with her. An ex-boyfriend perhaps. It seemed the only explanation, the male did know Risa's name after all. While his mind told him not to pry, his mouth didn't listen he felt as he wanted to know what happened. Sure he thought he locked away that emotion called love along time ago, but old faces and new times brought it forth. The two now stood in line for the giant wheel. Only another couple of groups of people and they would be together…

"Harada-san.." Satoshi began before the young girl had cut him off.

"Not Harada-san, Risa."

"Risa," he started out again. "Why did that male attack you? Did you know him?"

A minute went by no answer. The only thing that had happened was Risa's head hung low, and her hand had slipped away from his.

Still no reply.

"Risa.."

"Okay! How many people?" asked a young lady who was operated the Ferris Wheel.

"Two," both Risa and Satoshi said in unison.

"Hop on in!" The lady got a wicked smile, so they were love birds. How cute! But the male did seem like a little stray cat. "Kay! Rule one! Please don't rattle the box! Rule two! Enjoy yourselves! Oh and nobody is going to see if you kiss from the ground," she said, giving the two of them a wink before closing the door. The lady seemed to give a laugh and then send them on the ride. A small smirk crossed her face. Twice around then stop right at the top. She loved playing the game matchmaker.

When the lady closed the door the two blushed. Satoshi had sat on one side, and Risa the other. And the giant plushie Satoshi had won for Risa, well the dragon sat next Satoshi. Once the box they were in began to ascend higher and higher at the painstaking rate, Risa stood up and walked over to the window to look at all the pretty lights. It had already been the second time they were going to around. Though it still only seemed that they were on the ground, besides the fact of that ugly feeling in the second when you climbed higher into the hair. Satoshi had his eyes on Risa making sure that she wouldn't go falling out of the box. Though he doubted it would happen.

"Sugoi…" whispered Risa, as she watched the lights.

Satoshi stood up also to look around. He looked at the lights, it looked as if the city was set on fire. Also the sight of the carnival below was a wondrous sight, even for him. He looked out the other side of the window, not really wanting to face Risa at the current moment. She was still ignoring his question. Had it hurt that much for her to tell him? He didn't know because he really never had experienced love. The sudden stop of the ferries wheel caused Risa fall backwards, feeling the sudden jolt he had instinct to turn around and make sure Risa was okay. He had very little time to react, but he had caught the girl in his arms, though his back slammed against the metal door. A pain was sent up and down and his back.

The brunette looked to the blue haired male to see if he was okay. She could see a pain written all over his face. "Hiwatari-kun! Are you alright?!" she asked so worryingly. She had of course forgotten to use his first name.

"I'll be fine…" he muttered, cursing mentally at how hard the doors were. "But are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay! It is you I am worried about!" she said without even thinking.

Satoshi remained silent for a moment and then knew this was the moment to ask her again. He had a feeling she was going to answer him this time for sure. "Risa, are you okay? Emotionally?" Yes, that was a better way to put it.

Risa stood up like a bullet and looked away from him to only look to the outside at the burning city. No, she wasn't going to cry in front of him! He was the last person she thought would see her cry. Hiding some sobs, she thought all about those memories that her and her ex shared. Those couldn't be forgotten, nor could the memories where he had slapped her when he was drunk. Her cheek still stung with pain.. "I… I'm … fine!" she attempted to say with out giving away the fact that she about to burst out crying.

Satoshi wasn't no idiot when he could tell a person was about to cry, though he didn't like to see someone cry. He hated when he caused someone to cry. He didn't mean to though, he thought that he could try and help, but he had made it worse. "Risa.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried…" he said, in a hushed voice. Standing up he looked at her, he was on top of the world, but he felt as if he was in the sewers. What came next totally stunned him.

Risa turned around and began to cry, though it wasn't audible, he could see the wet liquid that seemed to roll down her cheeks. Then she moved forward and into his chest. Her sobs now audible, she cried and cried. Saying words here and there, but he couldn't make them out. He wasn't too sure on to handle the situation. The only thing knew that might comfort her was a hug. Folding his arms around her, he held her in a tight embrace. "Shh… Don't cry," he whispered, dipping his head to her ear so that he could ear what he had said. Slowly her sobs began to slowly down, and he just held her close. Though the thought that why weren't they moving crossed his mind for the first time.. Why weren't they moving this was a Ferries Wheel after all, it was so suppose to go round and round, but it seemed to be stuck at the moment. He thanked the lord for that, the moment felt so precious with her and he thought he could treasure it forever. Who knew love could come so quickly after trying to contain it.

Finally the first audible word was heard for a long time. "Risa, I know I shouldn't have pried, but I wanted to know.. I felt that you hurt inside, but I wasn't sure how to approach it. I'm sorry.. Can you forgive me?" he asked her looking down into her eyes now.

Her response was a small nod of her head and a smile.

Of course it made Satoshi smile to see that she was going to be okay. What shocked them both next was so unexpected of the Hikari. A hand unfolded itself from around Risa and gently gripped her chin. And without a second though, he gently move his face forward and brought her face towards his and kissed her lips.

It was gentle, passionate, and it was quick.

Risa face lit up like a tomato, though the blush could hardly be seen through the darkness that they were in. Just when she was going to want for more, she stopped herself, and good thing that Satoshi had pulled away. Because she really didn't want this moment to go into a make out session. No she was going take it one step at a time with him. She knew what he might ask later on, and she knew the answer. She felt Satoshi let go of her chin and wipe away stray tears with his finger. Once he stopped wiping away the tears, she buried her head into his chest. A great deal of happiness and relief entered her body. She knew she couldn't handle the break of her ex alone, but someone had understood her pain..

"Satoshi…" she murmured.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, and I just want to you to know that I will always be here for you now.."

----

"Shit…"

"Oi! What is your problem?!"

"I dunno! It just got stuck!" cired the woman on the ground. A smile crossed her face, though she was in deep trouble with her boss. They had really ended up the top, she just hoped the could wait a while.. 'I really just hope those two will make a great couple in the future…"

* * *

**Author's Note :**

After a long time, I have finally finished it. My first DNAngel fanfiction and let me say I had fun writing it. Though I think Satoshi was a bit OC, but then again this is set two years later can't expect him to be the exact same. Well, here is your Birthday present Shadow-chan! I wrote it just for you!


End file.
